Réapprendre à aimer la vie
by Alllba Ambre
Summary: Harry se fait enlever par Voldemort, il va arriver à s'enfuir mais il revient changé... Que s'est-il passé? ONE SHOT


**Réapprendre à aimer la vie.**

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.**

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Les conversations allaient bon train, comme d'habitude. Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hagrid entra et se mit à marcher rapidement vers la table des professeurs. Toutes les conversations s'étaient interrompues, chacun regardait le demi-géant qui portait dans ses bras une sorte de couverture roulée. Hermione, en l'ayant vu ainsi apparaître, avait ressenti une lueur d'espoir, elle observa avec attention la couverture et aperçut alors un bras nu sortir du tas puis une chevelure brune indisciplinée.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie intense.

Elle n'avait pas crié mais sa voix avait porté dans toute la salle qui était étrangement silencieuse. Hagrid regarda Hermione avant de continuer son chemin vers Dumbledore qui s'était levé ainsi que tous les autres professeurs. Tous les élèves se regardaient, alors Harry Potter était de retour, il était vraiment le Survivant !

- C'est bien Harry ? demanda le directeur qui avait sorti sa baguette.

- Oui, répondit Hagrid.

- On n'est jamais sûr de rien, dit d'un air las Dumbledore en lançant un sort de reconnaissance sur le corps immobile dans les bras du garde-chasse.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites, Albus ? s'exclama McGonagall.

- Cela fait trois semaines qu'il a été enlevé Minerva, cela pourrait bien être quelqu'un qui aurait pris son apparence…

Lorsqu'il fut certain que le jeune homme évanoui était bien Harry Potter, le directeur fit apparaître un brancard dans lequel le Survivant fut placé.

- Vite, à l'infirmerie…

Hermione, ainsi que Ron, s'étaient levés, allant vers les professeurs.

- Attendez qu'Harry ait subi quelques examens, vous pourrez aller le voir plus tard, les repoussa Dumbledore.

Il s'en alla ensuite suivant le brancard vers l'infirmerie avec la directrice adjointe, le professeur de Potions et le garde-chasse. A leur départ, les autres professeurs se rassirent pour finir de manger mais ils étaient impatients de savoir ce qui était arrivé au Survivant ainsi que les élèves. Seuls quelques Serpentards n'étaient pas réjouis du retour d'Harry, Drago secoua la tête avec colère, quelque chose avait dû mal tourner, il n'était pas question qu'il revienne…

Harry avait été installé dans un lit, les professeurs avaient déroulé la couverture qui le recouvrait et ce qu'ils avaient vu les glaça d'horreur. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'une robe noire déchirée en de nombreux endroits, ce vêtement en lambeaux ne couvrait que très peu le corps du Survivant et chaque parcelle de peau découverte n'était que blessure, bleu, griffure… Harry avait toujours été très mince mais là, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de kilos…

- Oh Merlin ! ne put s'empêcher de dire la directrice de Gryffondor. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Nous le saurons plus tard, Minerva mais soyons déjà heureux qu'il soit encore en vie après tout ce temps…répondit le directeur. D'abord, je voudrais savoir comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici…

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh s'occupait d'Harry, Hagrid raconta comment il avait retrouvé le Survivant.

- J'étais en retard pour le dîner alors je me suis dépêché pour aller au château mais lorsque je suis sorti de chez moi, j'ai aperçu une tache sombre sur le sol. Je me suis approché doucement et je me suis rendu compte que c'était une personne ! Quelle a été ma joie quand j'ai vu que c'était Harry ! Mais lorsque j'ai vu dans l'état où il était, mon soulagement a disparu, je suis vite allé chercher quelque chose pour le couvrir et j'ai couru jusqu'au château pour vous l'apporter… C'était un coup de chance, j'aurais très bien pu ne pas le voir et alors…

- Soyez heureux que vous l'ayez vu, Rubéus. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas survivre en dormant dehors en plein froid mais grâce à vous, Pompom va pouvoir le soigner et je pense qu'il sera bientôt d'aplomb, lui dit Albus.

Ils retournèrent voir Harry aux mains de l'infirmière qui avait déjà fait disparaître quelques vilaines blessures.

- Je lui ai fait boire une potion et la chaleur de son corps est remontée, annonça-t-elle. Je pense que dans quelques jours, il sera remis de toutes ses blessures… Il en avait sur tout le corps, le pauvre était en sang, il a dû affronter des choses terribles…

- Nous le saurons bientôt Pompom, répondit le directeur en soupirant.

Son regard croisa celui du professeur de Potions, ils espéraient tous les deux que Harry n'avait pas dû affronter ce à quoi ils pensaient…

Trois jours plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit où il se trouvait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il avait tellement de fois rêvé ce moment ! En tournant la tête, il aperçut ses deux amis à son chevet.

- Salut, lui dit Ron pendant qu'Hermione allait chercher l'infirmière.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Mme Pomfresh.

- Un peu engourdi, répondit Harry qui avait du mal à parler.

- Oui, c'est normal avec toutes les potions que tu as avalées ces derniers jours…

Elle commença ensuite à l'examiner après avoir envoyé les deux Gryffondors chercher le directeur. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'il n'était plus blessé et annonça cette bonne nouvelle lorsque les Gryffondors revinrent avec Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue.

- Ça y est, toutes ces blessures ont disparu.

- Je peux voir que vos pouvoirs de guérison n'ont pas faiblis, Pompom, la complimenta Albus.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait venir Rogue mais il put constater que ce dernier le regardait avec moins de haine que d'habitude, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

- Bonjour Harry, continua le directeur, je suis content de te voir en bonne santé. Son regard malicieux prit alors un air plus sérieux. Tu sais bien que je vais te demander ce qu'il s'est passé mais si tu veux encore te reposer, on peut le reporter pour plus tard…

Le jeune homme brun regarda toutes les personnes présentes, il soupira, il faudrait bien qu'il le fasse un jour, pourquoi attendre ?

- D'accord, je vais vous le dire. Mais d'abord, je voudrais savoir combien de temps j'ai passé là-bas…

- Tu as été enlevé il y a plus de trois semaines, répondit Hermione.

- Trois semaines, répéta Harry.

Pour lui, son calvaire avait duré des mois…

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda le Survivant.

- Savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as été enlevé à Pré-au-lard, répondit le directeur…

- Bien, mais vous devriez prendre une chaise, cela risque d'être long…

Harry inspira profondément, il allait devoir revivre ces instants maudits pour tout leur raconter. Tout ? Certainement pas, pensa-t-il.

- Alors, tout a commencé à Pré-au-lard où il y avait une sortie ce jour-là. J'étais avec Ron et Hermione. On venait d'arriver et on se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur lorsque j'ai eu le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Un instant plus tard, j'ai entendu Hermione crier et je me suis retourné pour voir qu'on était encerclé par les Mangemorts. Tous les sorciers autour criaient et certains ont sorti leurs baguettes mais tout se passa très vite, Hermione et Ron furent stupéfixés comme moi. Je pense qu'ensuite, un Mangemort a dû m'emporter avec lui en transplanant…

- Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé, dit le directeur. Après qu'ils soient ranimés par des passants, Hermione et Ron m'ont envoyé un hibou d'urgence pour me dire que tu avais été enlevé. Le Ministère a été prévenu et de nombreux Aurors sont arrivés sur place…

- Après ça, plus question de ne pas voir le retour de Voldemort, se moqua Harry.

- Oui, Fudge a changé d'avis et de nombreux articles sont passés dans les journaux sur ce sujet…

- Ha, j'ai encore dû faire exploser les ventes…

- Je croyais, Monsieur Potter, que nous étions là pour vous écouter raconter ce qui s'était passé, coupa Rogue.

- Severus ! s'exclama McGonagall en lui lançant un regard comme les deux autres Gryffondors, seuls Harry et Dumbledore ne le regardèrent pas avec haine.

- Bien sûr, professeur Rogue. Je me suis donc réveillé dans un lieu inconnu entouré de tous les Mangemorts. Il commençait à faire sombre, nous étions à l'extérieur, juste devant l'entrée d'une grande maison d'où est sorti Voldemort.

McGonagall voulut l'interrompre pour avoir plus de renseignements sur la maison mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha, il fallait qu'Harry raconte d'un coup pour lui faire le moins de mal possible. L'intéressé vit le geste et comprit ce qu'il signifiait.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous décrire la maison, après ce soir-là, je ne suis plus jamais sorti, je ne sais pas du tout où j'étais. Pour en revenir à Voldemort, il m'a aussitôt lancé un Doloris suivit d'un autre pendant qu'il me parlait en montrant les faiblesses de mon camp, vu que j'avais été fait prisonnier et qu'il me détenait moi, Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant ! Il continua longtemps à vous critiquer, lui qui était le meilleur d'après son opinion et celles de ses chers Mangemorts. Il me lançait toujours des sorts mais il finit par arrêter, je croyais qu'il allait me tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a félicité ses fidèles Mangemorts puis a dit qu'il me gardait en vie car je pouvais toujours servir… Ils m'ont ensuite fait entrer dans la maison et je n'en suis plus jamais ressorti.

Harry regarda Dumbledore, il avait modifié et passé sous silence certaines choses, est ce qu'il le savait ? Arrivait-il à voir dans son esprit toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subies ? Le directeur n'eut aucune réaction, non il ne savait pas et ne le saurait jamais, personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé…

- Depuis ce soir-là, je n'ai plus su combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis mon enlèvement. Je savais que cela faisait un petit moment grâce aux répliques que me lançaient continuellement Voldemort : Tu vois combien tes sois-disant amis tenaient à toi, regarde autour de toi Harry, tu les vois approcher pour venir te chercher ? Ils se servaient juste de toi et maintenant que tu as été pris, tu ne leur ais plus d'aucune utilité…

En entendant ces paroles, McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de parler.

- Oh Harry, tu sais, nous t'avons cherché partout où nous le pouvions, on a fait tout ce que l'on pouvait…

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il pouvait voir la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans l'état horrible où il était revenu. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, il voulait étouffer la haine qui montait en lui. Pendant tout ce temps où il était resté là-bas, il avait espéré chaque seconde qu'on vienne le chercher, que quelqu'un vienne le sauver de cet enfer où il brûlait à petit feu… Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir diminuait, il en était presque venu à haïr ces personnes qui comptaient pour lui mais qui ne faisaient rien pour le sortir de cet endroit maudit où il subissait les pires horreurs… Non, Harry rouvrit les yeux, il s'était promis de n'en parler à personne, il ne dirait rien.

Un gargouillis provenant du ventre d'Harry rompit le silence.

- Désolé…

- Mais non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as pas mangé depuis ton retour, déjà que tu n'es pas bien épais ! s'exclama le directeur qui envoya Hermione et Ron chercher à manger.

- Oui, là-bas, ils ne me nourrissaient pas trop et quand ils le faisaient, il ne fallait pas trop faire attention à ce qu'ils me donnaient…

- On aurait pu le deviner avec votre maigreur, intervint Rogue.

- Evidemment rien ne vous échappe professeur… La plupart du temps, ils me gardaient enfermés dans une pièce et ne venaient me voir que pour s'amuser un peu en me lançant des sorts, continua Harry.

Rogue l'observait d'un air perçant, disait-il la vérité ? C'était un Gryffondor, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre mais ce à quoi il pensait était vraiment une chose difficile à avouer surtout devant autant de personnes. Il trouva alors que Dumbledore avait fait une erreur en le faisant venir, peut-être qu'à cause de la présence de son professeur détesté, Harry mentait.

- Par contre, certaines fois, j'ai assisté à des réunions de Voldemort avec des Mangemorts, je pourrais vous en parler quand je serais rétabli…

- Bonne idée, tout renseignement sur une prochaine attaque serait bien venu… Bien, tu nous as tout raconté de ta captivité mais je voudrais maintenant savoir comment tu es arrivée par bonheur à t'enfuir…

L'arrivée des deux Gryffondors apportant de la nourriture permit à Harry de réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait dire à propos de sa fuite. Il prit un morceau de pain dans lequel il planta ses dents avant de reprendre son récit.

- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, je suis arrivé à m'enfuir, c'est sûrement grâce à ma bonne étoile… Voldemort étaient avec ses Mangemorts, ils sont venus me lancer quelques sorts mais ils avaient l'air de bonne humeur, je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé auparavant. Ils discutaient tranquillement comme si je n'étais pas là puis ils sont partis en parlant encore, ils avaient l'air absorbés par leur discussion…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela explique ton évasion, Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore.

- Après qu'ils soient partis, je me suis rendu compte qu'un des Mangemorts avait oublié sa baguette. Je m'en suis servi pour ôter le sort Anti-transplanage que m'avait lancé Voldemort et j'ai utilisé mes dernières forces pour transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai essayé de courir pour me dépêcher d'arriver au château, au cas-où ils auraient découvert ma fuite mais ça m'a encore plus affaibli et la dernière chose que je me rappelle avoir vu, c'était la cabane d'Hagrid. Je savais que si je m'évanouissais avant d'arriver à un endroit au chaud, je risquais de ne pas passer la nuit mais je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin…

- Heureusement qu'Hagrid t'a découvert, il t'a sauvé la vie, dit McGonagall.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré Harry mais je me demande bien de quoi pouvaient parler Voldemort et ses disciples pour qu'ils oublient une baguette en ta présence… lança le directeur.

- Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, professeur, je suis en vie et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte, répliqua le Survivant.

- Il a raison Albus, intervint la directrice adjointe, arrêtez de le questionner, il faut le laisser manger pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces, il répondra à vos autres questions plus tard quand il sera remis de ces évènements.

- Bien, je vais aller voir Pompom pour qu'elle nous dise quand Harry sera capable de retourner en cours, vous pouvez rester ici si vous le voulez, dit-il à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione.

Les deux amis étaient restés silencieux durant tout l'interrogatoire.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit son ami avec un sourire.

- Ça va ? questionna Ron d'un air soucieux après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur sa détention.

- Oui, maintenant que je suis là…

Il put sortir de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard, même s'il appréhendait un peu de devoir affronter tous les élèves mais tout se passa relativement bien, ses amis Gryffondors l'accueillirent avec joie en lui disant qu'ils étaient contents de le revoir et ne lui posèrent pas de questions, à son grand soulagement. Il apprit par ses deux fidèles amis que Dumbledore avait parlé aux élèves pour leur dire de ne pas lui poser de questions sur sa captivité chez les Mangemorts, il s'en doutait un peu mais appréciait le geste. Il savait bien que les élèves étaient très curieux et il en eut la preuve quand Hermione lui révéla que de nombreux élèves et même des Gryffondors étaient venus la questionner ainsi que Ron pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé… Tout allait bien pour lui mais il savait que sa prochaine rencontre avec Malefoy allait être douloureuse, le Serpentard serait sûrement au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé et allait faire des allusions… A part cela, Harry aurait dû être heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, enfin échappé de l'enfer où il se trouvait mais les souvenirs de cette époque le hantaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser continuellement…

Harry était en cours de Métamorphose mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était rongé de l'intérieur par cette expérience, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. D'un coup, il se sentit oppressé, il fallait qu'il sorte ! Il leva la main.

- Oui, Harry ? fit McGonnagal.

- Est-ce que je pourrais sortir, professeur ? demanda-t-il.

Sa directrice de maison eut un regard triste à ces paroles ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui se regardèrent en pensant qu'il faudrait du temps à leur ami pour que tout redevienne comme avant…

- Mais bien sûr…

Harry quitta la salle en emportant ses affaires sous le regard de tous. Il savait que les professeurs agissaient différemment avec lui depuis son retour et il savait que certains élèves pensaient qu'il en abusait mais il s'en foutait ! Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était de pouvoir oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort. Il le fallait sinon il savait que ça finirait par le détruire mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne, même pas à ses amis. Ils auraient encore plus pitié de lui et Harry ne le voulait pas, déjà qu'ils le couvaient comme un petit garçon fragile… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils le sachent, personne ne devait savoir ! Il aurait pu en parler à Dumbledore pour soulager sa conscience mais qu'est ce le vieil homme aurait pu faire pour lui ? Harry était sorti dans le parc, sentir le vent sur sa peau lui faisait du bien, cela le calmait… Ses pensées se redirigèrent vers Dumbledore, ce dernier savait tout, était-il possible qu'il sache ce qui s'était réellement passé là-bas ?

Harry revint à lui. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, les voix qu'il entendait tout autour de lui n'étaient pas celles de ses camarades de Poudlard. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et tout lui revint en mémoire : l'attaque des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard et son enlèvement. Harry essaya de regarder discrètement autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait sans montrer qu'il était réveillé mais un des Mangemorts aperçut son mouvement. Il enleva sa cagoule et révéla une longue chevelure blonde platine, presque blanche : Lucius Malefoy. 

- _Mes camarades, notre victime s'est réveillée, lança-t-il à son entourage de sa voix traînante. Qu'on aille chercher le Maître._

Les autres Mangemorts enlevèrent à leur tout leur cagoule, découvrant des visages remplis de haine pour lui et de satisfaction d'avoir réussi à l'enlever. Queudver rentra dans la grande maison qui se trouvait juste derrière leur étrange groupe. En effet, Harry se trouvait à l'extérieur entouré par un cercle de Mangemorts, il avait essayé de se fouiller pour trouver sa baguette mais il n'avait rencontré que des poches vides. Une fois de plus, Malefoy avait vu ce qu'il faisait.

- _Ne serait-pas ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur en sortant de sa robe sa baguette. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ici, tu n'en auras pas besoin._

_Et Lucius cassa sa baguette en deux sous les rires des autres Mangemorts. Harry sentit un poids dans sa poitrine, c'était fini, il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir…Les rires des hommes se calmèrent soudainement, une personne venait de sortir de la maison, la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, une personne avec un visage blanchâtre, des yeux rouges et des narines comme des fentes de serpent. Harry regarda les Mangemorts s'agenouiller à l'arrivée de leur Maître, laisser un espace entre eux pour qu'il puisse passer dans le cercle puis le refermer après son passage avec Pettigrow qui l'avait suivi et s'était agenouillé à son tour. Le Gryffondor se releva en voyant s'approcher son ennemi de toujours, les prunelles émeraude rencontrèrent celles rouges pour un regard plein de haine mais l'ancien Tom Jedusor éclata d'un rire mauvais avant de lui lancer un Doloris._

- _Crois-tu me faire peur ? se moqua Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. _

Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire à leur tour en voyant leur Maître mettre facilement au tapis celui qu'on surnommait le Survivant. Harry était à terre, blessé après les innombrables sorts jetés sur lui, il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le dominait de sa hauteur lever sa baguette pour un dernier sort. Il savait que c'était la fin, il ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Mais aucune formule ne fut prononcée, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Voldemort abaisser sa baguette avec un sourire mauvais.

- _Pourquoi te tuer ? Tu peux très bien servir à certaines choses…_

_Voldemort regarda tous ses disciples avec fierté._

- _Vous avez bien travaillé, je vous félicite, vous méritez une récompense, il est à vous, fit-il en faisant un geste dans la direction du jeune homme._

_Puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rentra dans la maison suivi de Nagini, son fidèle serpent. Harry ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas mort mais pourquoi ? En voyant les regards sadiques des Mangemorts, il savait qu'il allait regretter de ne pas avoir été tué…_

_ Il vit les Mangemorts approchaient dangereusement de lui, il essaya de se relever mais il était trop faible, il retomba sur le sol. Lucius fut le premier à arriver. Sentant une main le toucher, Harry se défendit et balança son poing qui atteignit le Mangemort au visage. Cela mit en colère le blond qui lui rendit son coup avec beaucoup plus de violence. Harry essayait de se défendre comme il le pouvait, il lançait des coups de poing, des coups de pied mais les autres étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que lui, ils finirent par arriver à lui immobiliser les bras et les jambes et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir pour Harry qui sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ce dernier savait qu'ils auraient très bien pu l'immobiliser par un sort mais ils préféraient le faire à main nue ainsi que le frapper. Harry ne comprit ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire que lorsqu'il sentit des mains lui arracher ses vêtements ne lui laissant que sa robe pour le couvrir un peu. Il avait dû mal à ouvrir les yeux à cause de tous les coups qu'il avait reçus sur le visage et ses lunettes étaient cassées mais il parvint à apercevoir le regard dément de Malefoy senior sur lui. Lucius le retourna sur le ventre et il fut donc l'heureux élu parmi les Mangemorts pour ôter la virginité du Survivant. Harry sentit que sa robe était remontée sur son dos, révélant ses fesses à ses bourreaux. Après, tout ne fut que douleur, il cria lorsque Lucius le pénétra violemment et ses va-et-vient de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus loin en lui ne lui apportaient que larmes, honte, douleur… Lorsqu'il sentit le blond se contracter avant de jouir en lui, Harry était prêt à mourir. Il ressentit un peu de soulagement quand Malefoy père se retira mais le soulagement fit place à la peur et l'horreur lorsqu'il fut aussitôt remplacé par un autre Mangemort. Et quand celui-ci eut fini, un autre le remplaça et encore un autre et encore un autre…Chaque nouveau coup de boutoir faisait d'Harry une loque humaine, il ne se débattait plus, attendant juste que ses bourreaux assouvissent leurs besoins naturels, Harry ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, qu'on l'achève rapidement…Voldemort était à une des fenêtres de la maison, se délectant du spectacle en entendant ses chers Mangemorts pousser des grognements et arracher des cris de douleur à son jeune ennemi, mais vu dans l'état où il allait sortir de ces viols, il ne serait plus du tout une menace, incapable de se protéger, il deviendrait son petit esclave, pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec mépris._

_ Tous les Mangemorts passèrent sur Harry, chacun à leur tour. Le Survivant ne les compta pas, il avait trop l'esprit embrouillé. Ses bourreaux devaient être une dizaine ou une quinzaine mais qu'est ce que cela changeait ? Harry n'en pouvait plus, il voulait mourir, oublier ce qu'il venait d'endurer. Lorsque les Mangemorts en eurent fini avec lui, il accueillit donc l'inconscience avec soulagement, espérant ne pas se réveiller. Mais la mort ne voulait pas de lui, il le comprit quand il se réveilla, le corps en lambeaux, chaque parcelle de son corps était douloureuse…Il essaya en vain de se redresser mais ses muscles restaient sourds à ses ordres. La pièce où il se trouvait était sombre mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un peu de lumière en même temps que l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents. Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry et le souleva grâce à un sort pour l'étendre sur un lit. Le Survivant sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ça ne finirait donc jamais ?_

_ Il était alors devenu le jouet de Voldemort, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le toucher. Il lui avait accroché une chaîne autour du cou et Harry devait le suivre, comme un chien. Voldemort était fier de voir le célèbre Harry Potter dans un tel état de faiblesse, le jeune homme marchait à quatre pattes et ne portait plus que sa robe rapiécée qui laissait facilement deviner son anatomie. Harry devait subir continuellement les besoins sexuels de son Maître, ce qui arrivait trois à quatre fois quotidiennement. Harry ne ressentait plus rien, il souhaitait seulement sortir d'ici ou mourir. Un jour, Voldemort lui apporta un miroir pour qu'il puisse voir l'état où il était._

- _Je ne vois rien, dit-il, je n'ai pas mes lunettes._

_Son Maître lui lança un sort de Vue perçante et la silhouette vague qu'Harry voyait dans le miroir s'est transformé en un net reflet. Le Survivant ne se reconnut pas, seuls ses yeux verts lui étaient familiers, le reste était perdu dans la crasse ou le sang ; il fut dégoûté en se voyant, les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues avaient laissé des traces dans la saleté qui le recouvrait. Il détourna la tête, c'était vraiment dommage que Voldemort ne soit pas lui aussi dégoûté…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait avoir brisé entièrement le Survivant, qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme, Harry le pensait aussi mais ils se trompaient : il restait un infime espoir enfoui dans le cœur du jeune homme. Voldemort ne le savait pas et c'est ce qui avait permis à Harry de s'enfuir. Un soir, après l'avoir violé, le Lord noir s'était endormi, tout confiant dans la domination qu'il exerçait sur le Gryffondor. Mais l'espoir de survivre fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur habituelle, il aperçut la baguette magique de son bourreau posée sur la table à côté du lit. Il parvint à se relever grâce à sa volonté, lui qui était habitué à marcher à quatre pattes depuis des semaines, et s'approcha de la table le plus silencieusement possible. Si Voldemort se réveillait et le découvrait en train de s'enfuir, il serait très en colère et le ferait horriblement souffrir. Après des minutes d'efforts, la baguette était enfin entre ses mains, il regarda celui qui avait causé tant de malheurs et leva l'objet magique prêt à lui lancer le sort de la mort. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit, serait-il capable de lancer un Avada Kedavra ? Il sentait dans tout son corps que ses forces ne lui permettraient de lancer qu'un seul sort. Harry retourna la baguette magique vers lui et prononça la formule pour défaire le sort qui l'empêchait de transplaner. Il cassa ensuite la baguette en deux avant de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait à Voldemort mais il était arrivé à s'en sortir, c'était le principal, personne ne lui en voudrait de n'avoir rien tenté…Pendant qu'il courrait vers le château, il avait senti toutes ses dernières forces l'abandonner et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience avant même d'avoir touché le sol…_

Harry pleurait, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler au souvenir de ces horribles moments… Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il n'avait pas quitté cet enfer pour mourir à petit feu à Poudlard… C'est ainsi que Ron et Hermione découvrirent un Harry tout sourire lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours.

- Ça va ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Bien sûr, il fallait juste que je sorte un peu pour me changer les idées, je suis prêt à affronter le cours de Potions ! répondit le brun.

Le trio arriva dans la salle alors que les Serpentards étaient déjà rentrés ce qui permit à Harry de ne pas avoir de remarque de la part de Drago mais il savait que l'autre en profiterait pendant le cours. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le Serpentard était juste assis devant lui et se retourna dès le début du cours pour lui faire des remarques désobligeantes.

- Alors Potter, t'étais pas bien installé chez ton ami que tu es rentré ici ? demanda le blond d'un ton moqueur.

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! lança Ron.

- Je ne parle pas à toi la belette, répliqua le Serpentard. C'est bizarre que tu sois parti, reprit-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux, mon père m'a dit qu'il s'était bien amusé…

Le Survivant tressaillit, il savait tout et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose, il pourrait le raconter à l'école entière… Heureusement, Rogue coupa les remarques de Drago.

- Quand il y aura le silence dans cette salle, je pourrais peut-être enfin commencer mon cours, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Drago se retourna aussitôt aux paroles de son directeur en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui faisait une remarque même si celle-ci ne lui était pas directement adressée. Harry, ainsi que les autres, était aussi surpris, on aurait dit que le professeur détesté avait pris sa défense. Lui faisait-il tant pitié pour qu'il le défende ? Il s'interrogea sur cette question pendant tout le cours.

A la sortie, Drago voulut se venger, il s'était retenu de tout le cours après la remarque de Rogue.

- Hé Potter ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas trop mal là, fit-il en lui faisant un geste vers ses fesses.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre et lui tourna le dos, suivi de ses deux amis.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Ron ?

- De quoi parlait la fouine ?

Le brun s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sourire, qui cachait vraiment bien son malaise.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu fais attention à ce que dit Malefoy, quand même ?

- Heu, non, bien sûr que non, répondit le roux devant la mine qui paraissait réellement joyeuse de son ami.

Ce qu'Harry ne sut pas, c'était que Rogue avait assisté à la scène à la sortie de son cours. En entendant l'allusion de son élève, il comprit que ses doutes étaient fondés. Après que le trio de Gryffondor ait tourné le dos à Malefoy, il l'avait interpellé.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Il faut que je te parle, en privé…

Tous les deux étaient rentrés dans la salle de Potions.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant avec Potter…

- Quoi ? Tout le monde sait bien qu'il s'est fait tronché par tous les Mangemorts, répondit le blond avec moquerie.

Rogue essaya de ne pas être scandalisé par l'attitude de son élève.

- Pourquoi tout le monde ?

- Ben, j'ai renseigné quelques personnes qui l'ont répété à certaines personnes etc…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, Drago, tu ne devrais pas montrer que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, ça pourrait compromettre la position de ton père. J'ai essayé de te prévenir tout à l'heure en cours mais tu n'as pas eu l'air de comprendre…

- Ha, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait cette remarque ? demanda le blond soulagé.

- Bien sûr, répondit le professeur de Potions avec un de ses rares sourires. Pourquoi ferais-je ça à mon élève préféré ? Bon, tu as compris, sois discret sur ce sujet, tu trouveras bien d'autres moyens pour te moquer de ce maudit Gryffondor…

Drago sortit, faisant complètement confiance à son professeur qui lui avait menti allègrement. Rogue secoua la tête, si Drago avait raconté ça dans tout le château, Dumbledore devrait l'avoir aussi apprit, non ? Quoiqu'il se doutait que le directeur devait le savoir depuis le début…

Rogue réfléchit, alors Potter avait subi les pires horreurs et il n'en avait pas parlé, même ses deux amis avaient l'air d'ignorer ce secret. Le professeur de Potions savait qu'il fallait qu'il en parle sinon ce secret le boufferait de l'intérieur, il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça, il en avait personnellement fait l'expérience…

Arrivés à leur salle commune, Harry monta directement à son dortoir pour prendre une douche. Après s'être douché, il entendit involontairement une discussion entre les garçons qui partageaient le dortoir avec lui. Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ron étaient en grande conversation à propos de lui ! Dean racontait à Ron que des rumeurs sur Harry circulaient dans Poudlard.

- Quelle sorte de rumeur ? demanda le meilleur ami du Survivant.

- Sur sa captivité avec Tu-Sais-Qui et les traitements qu'il aurait subis…

- En quoi ça vous regarde ? s'exclama Ron.

Harry était heureux de voir son ami prendre sa défense mais il était en colère contre les autres qui se régalaient des potins le concernant.

- Ben, ça serait des traitements qui se passent en dessous de la ceinture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Harry en profita pour sortir de la salle de bains.

- Alors les mecs, je ne savais pas que ma vie privée vous intéressait à ce point… Si vous vouliez tellement avoir des détails croustillants, il fallait venir me les demander !

Les autres baissèrent la tête, le Survivant était vraiment furieux contre les trois Gryffondors.

- Vous m'avez déçu mais je crois que j'ai appris qui était mes vrais amis, fit-il avec un sourire pour Ron. Bon, je vous laisse finir votre conversation super intéressante !

Le brun était allé chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, il fallait qu'il règle ce problème de rumeurs et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, faire peur à l'auteur, Malefoy. Harry trouva Drago seul pour une fois, ce qui l'arrangeait, se dirigeant vers sa salle commune. Il ôta sa cape et empoigna le Serpentard avant de le pousser violemment contre un mur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ? lança Drago.

- Que tu arrêtes avec tes rumeurs sinon je vais m'énerver.

- Wouah, tu me fais peur ! se moqua le blond. Alors tu as peur que tout le monde apprenne que tu t'es fait défoncer le cul ?

- Bon, je te préviens Malefoy, tu arrêtes les rumeurs ou alors je fais une interview exclusive à la Gazette et j'y raconterais que c'est ton père qui a commencé… Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton père finisse à Azkaban à cause de toi ?

- Tu n'oserais jamais raconter la vérité !

- Tu sais, pour te faire souffrir, je suis capable de tout, répondit Harry dans un sourire mauvais.

En le regardant attentivement, Drago savait qu'il en était capable. Mais ça ne changeait rien, le professeur Rogue lui avait déjà dit d'arrêter mais même si son professeur préféré ne lui aurait rien dit, il aurait stoppé les rumeurs, il ne voulait pas que son père aille en prison…

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne lance plus de rumeurs.

- Bien, et même ce serait bien que demain, tout le monde sache dans le château que les rumeurs étaient fausses…

- Et comment je fais ?

- Lance une rumeur, se moqua le Survivant.

A son retour, il tomba sur un Ron qui avait l'air inquiet.

- Harry, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

- Mais de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait, tu ne fais pas partie des commères.

- Tu sais, heu, tu vas peut-être me dire que je suis comme Dean et les autres mais je voudrais quand même savoir si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, car si tu as ça sur la conscience, ça doit être très dur à supporter…

- Ron, je suis allé voir Malefoy et demain, tout le monde saura la vérité…

Le lendemain, Dean, Seamus et Neville vinrent s'excuser.

- J'ai appris que les rumeurs étaient fausses, désolé d'avoir parlé sur toi dans ton dos…

- Ouais, j'espère que vous changerez de comportement car c'était vraiment gamin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Malefoy était fort pour lancer des rumeurs… Mais il se rendit vite compte que savoir que les autres ne croyaient plus ce qu'avait raconté Drago ne l'empêchait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Une fois de plus, après les cours, il sortit dans le parc malgré le froid pour essayer de se changer les idées. Cette fois aussi, il se mit à pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait pu dire la vérité à Ron la veille mais il ne l'avait pas fait, son ami croyait qu'il remontait la pente, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il se trompait lourdement… Harry entendit des pas derrière lui, il sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de se retourner pour voir qui arrivait. C'était Rogue.

- Vous venez pour vous moquer ? lança méchamment l'élève.

- Non, Potter, je voulais vous parler…

- Ben, faites-le !

Rogue était en train de s'énerver, le comportement du Gryffondor l'agaçait, lui qui venait pour lui raconter quelque chose de très personnel… Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque cinglante.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec les Mangemorts !

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus me voir ?

- J'aimerais vous parler calmement Monsieur Potter mais je vois que vous n'en êtes pas capable !

- Excusez-moi mais vous avez plutôt l'habitude d'être en colère lorsque je suis dans les parages !

- Bon, d'accord, pouvons nous reprendre à zéro ?

- Je vous écoute, professeur…

- J'ai appris que vous avez été violés par les Mangemorts et je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé.

- Malefoy vous a mal renseigné, il a oublié de vous dire que Voldemort était aussi passé sur moi.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi ? Cela doit être très dur à oublier…

- Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui vous a dit de venir ? Il est au courant ?

- Je suis venu de ma propre initiative, cela vous surprend ? Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, notre cher directeur est souvent au courant de tout. Je ne l'ai pas renseigné sur ce que m'avait dit Drago, il s'en doutait dès le début, comme moi.

- Comment l'a-t-il apprit alors ?

- Il a dû sûrement reconnaître l'air que vous aviez quand vous êtes arrivé, il l'avait déjà vu il y a quelques années sur mon visage…

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry.

- Cela ne change pas de d'habitude Potter. Vous savez que j'ai été espion pour Dumbledore mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a découvert, croyez-vous qu'il m'ait laissé partir gentiment ?

- Heu, pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

- Je sais que vous avez vécu pire que moi, moi, ce n'était que Voldemort et je suis arrivé à m'enfuir plus rapidement pendant une attaque des alliés de Dumbledore mais je sais ce que vous ressentez. S'il n'y avait pas eu Albus pour m'écouter, je ne m'en serais pas sorti et j'étais plus âgé que vous Potter… Je suis venu vous parler car je vois que vous êtes torturé, il faut que vous en parliez à quelqu'un. Si vous voulez venir m'en parler, vous savez maintenant que je ne vous fermerai pas ma porte au nez, mais vous pouvez aussi aller voir Albus ou même le raconter à vos amis…

Alors Rogue avait lui aussi subi ces horreurs ? pensa Harry. Il le voyait différemment maintenant, il serait bien tenté de tout lui raconter. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur, il avait changé d'attitude envers lui mais est ce que cela pouvait effacer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait toutes ces années ?

- C'est pour soulager votre conscience que vous êtes venus me voir, c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes dis : c'est vrai, j'ai été trop méchant avec Potter, tiens le pauvre petit a beaucoup souffert, si j'allais le consoler ? Vous pouvez rester le froid professeur de Potions qui déteste le célèbre Survivant, je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

Et Harry s'enfuit en courant vers le château.

Harry avait très mal dormi, il avait le sentiment d'avoir mal agi. Rogue avait mis sa rancœur de côté pour lui venir en aide et lui avait réagi comme un gamin rancunier ! Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, il le savait…

Séverus avait fini ses cours de la journée, il fut surpris en entendant frapper à la porte de sa classe et le fut encore plus lorsque le Survivant entra.

- Heu, bonjour…

- Que me vaut cette visite, Potter ?

Rogue avait compris après sa réaction de la veille qu'il était un cas irrécupérable, se prenant trop au sérieux comme un minable Gryffondor qu'il était. Mais ses critiques mentales s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendit Harry répondre.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, j'ai mal réagi hier.

- C'est bien que vous vous soyez rendu compte…

- Oui, mais il faut dire que cela n'est pas dans vos cordes habituellement de tendre la main à quelqu'un pour l'aider, surtout si c'est un horrible Gryffondor, et encore moins Harry Potter !

- Je l'ai toujours dit Potter, vous vous prenez trop au sérieux, parler de vous à la troisième personne en est la preuve.

En voyant que son élève était prêt à partir une fois de plus, il ajouta :

- Je veux bien concéder que je n'ai pas bien agi envers vous. Je n'ai pas surmonté ma haine envers votre père, je suis désolé. Je vous promets que je vais essayer de ne plus voir votre père en vous.

- Merci, si vous le faites, peut-être que j'essaierai de m'améliorer dans votre matière, dit Harry dans un sourire.

- Je pourrais vous dire que c'est impossible mais je mentirais, vous pouvez faire d'énormes progrès si vous le vouliez. Je suis même prêt à vous donner des cours particuliers pour me faire pardonner de ma conduite.

- Heu, j'hésite, fit Harry malicieusement. Quel est le professeur qui me donnera les cours ? L'ancien professeur sadique ou le nouveau beaucoup plus agréable ?

Deux semaines après son retour de l'enfer, Harry prenait donc des cours de rattrapage de Potions, il allait mieux en sachant que Rogue avait aussi vécu ce qu'il ressentait. Le professeur était devenu beaucoup plus chaleureux, bien sûr seulement quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il n'allait pas détruire sa réputation ! Mais Harry découvrit que celui qu'il avait détesté le plus après Voldemort se protégeait derrière une carapace et qu'il avait des sentiments comme tout être humain. Il se rendit vite compte que la sympathie qu'il ressentait pour l'homme s'était transformée en quelque chose d'autre…

Au cours particulier suivant, le Survivant était gêné, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il était en train de fantasmer sur Rogue ! Dans sa gêne, il ne remarqua pas que le professeur était moins familier que d'habitude. Severus aussi, ressentait des choses envers Harry, des choses qu'un professeur ne devait pas ressentir envers son élève, c'était certain. A chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le corps musclé par le Quidditch de celui qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter quelques semaines plus tôt. Comme quoi, les sentiments les plus haineux pouvaient évoluer, pensa le maître des potions. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que son élève le détaillait minutieusement. Le professeur finit par lever les yeux et accrocha le regard fiévreux de son élève.

- Heu, je crois que c'est bon pour ce soir Harry…

Harry soupira de plaisir intérieurement, il adorait que son professeur l'appelle par son prénom…

Rogue s'était rapproché du Survivant pour prendre la fiole contenant la potion qu'il avait préparée et qu'il tendait vers lui. Le professeur referma ses doigts sur la main de son élève pour attraper la potion, les deux hommes eurent un frisson au contact de la peau de l'autre. Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Harry se releva et se retrouva dans les bras du maître de potions. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer. Tous les deux attendaient que l'autre fasse le premier pas, ce fut finalement le plus jeune qui força l'antre de l'autre avec sa langue pour y trouver sa jumelle qui l'attendait avec impatience. Lorsqu'ils furent essoufflés après ce baiser passionné, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry ne lisait que du désir dans les orbes noires de son professeur. Il se rapprocha pour un nouveau baiser, Rogue laissa ensuite glisser sa bouche dans son cou pendant que ses mains expertes le caressaient à tous les endroits qu'elles pouvaient. Le Survivant allait exploser, il débordait de plaisir pour son professeur qui pouvait facilement le sentir avec la bosse dans son pantalon qui touchait la sienne…

- Je te veux, lança Harry dans un murmure qui eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour Séverus.

Il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il embrassait un élève et que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne ferait pas que l'embrasser…

- Harry, tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi, en plus, tu es mon élève…

- Et alors, c'est encore plus excitant, non ?

Bien sûr que ça l'était mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça !

- J'ai peur que ça te rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs…

- Il faut que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé là-bas et pour ça, il me faut des souvenirs nouveaux et c'est avec toi que je veux les avoir, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

Séverus ne put résister plus longtemps à cette tête d'ange. Il accompagna Harry vers une porte qui les conduisit à sa chambre. Le Survivant ne prit pas la peine d'admirer la décoration de la pièce, il se jeta sur son professeur pour accaparer sa bouche de nouveau. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit et se déshabillèrent chacun à leur tour. Lorsque Séverus eut enfin fini d'arracher tous les vêtements de son futur amant, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps magnifique de son jeune partenaire. Harry fit de même et détailla attentivement le corps de son professeur comme s'il voulait enfouir tous ses détails dans son esprit. Rogue gémit quand Harry caressa les cicatrices situées sur son torse. Il embrassa ensuite le jeune homme avant de l'allonger sur le lit, il prenait maintenant les choses en main, il allait tout faire pour que cette première fois avec lui soit merveilleuse pour Harry. Il se mit à embrasser la peau nue en descendant ses baisers sur le torse du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre le sexe dressé du brun. Les gémissements du Survivant se firent plus sonores et il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il sentit un doigt entrer dans son intimité. Il s'habitua rapidement à cette présence et se décontracta, Séverus commença alors à faire des va-et-vient, provoquant une montée de plaisir pour Harry. Le professeur arrêta ce qu'il faisait, provoquant un cri de frustration de son élève, mais il savait que c'était le moment… Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprendrais…

Le Survivant l'attrapa pour qu'il vienne se mettre sur lui et l'embrassa.

- Ça te va comme réponse ?

- Très bien…

Séverus entra doucement en lui et sentit Harry se contracter. Il attendit avant de commencer ses va-et-vient mais bientôt la douleur disparut pour Harry et ce dernier souleva le bassin pour suivre les coups de reins de son amant. Rogue, qui avait embrassé le Survivant pour étouffer ses cris de douleur, descendit une de ses mains vers le membre du plus jeune pour le caresser en même temps. Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry atteigne l'orgasme suivi de près par Séverus. Les deux hommes se regardèrent ensuite en silence et Harry se blottit dans les bras de son professeur avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée. Séverus regarda le jeune homme amoureusement avant de s'endormir à son tour…

Depuis ce soir-là, Harry passait chaque nuit avec son nouveau prof préféré et tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Hermione et Ron étaient très heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'ami qu'ils connaissaient. Un mois après son retour à Poudlard, Harry raconta son calvaire à Séverus, l'homme le prit dans ses bras quand il éclata en sanglots au souvenir de cette expérience maudite.

- Tout va bien. Tu pourras combattre cette pourriture quand il le faudra, je serais avec toi… Tu es sur le chemin de la guérison…

- Grâce à toi, répondit Harry. Au fait, tu crois que Dumbledore imaginait que nous finirions ensemble quand il t'a dit de venir me voir à l'infirmerie avec lui et McGonagall ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, avec ce vieux fou, on peut tout imaginer ! Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que j'aille le remercier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir permis de connaître l'amour avec un jeune homme charmant, dit le professeur de potions avec un grand sourire.

- Alors moi aussi, j'irais le remercier avec toi.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, pour m'avoir permis de connaître l'amour avec un homme plus âgé encore très charmant, se moqua Harry.

Plus tard, quand ils furent sur le point de s'endormir dans le lit de Séverus, Harry l'embrassa avant de se blottir contre sa poitrine.

- Séverus ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Merci, dit le Survivant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir réappris à aimer la vie…

**¤ The End ¤ Le 14/02/05.**

**J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. J'ai mis un moment pour l'écrire, il fait 14 pages (un record pour moi !). Peut-être que c'est un signe puisqu'on est le 14 février Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous !**

**C'était mon premier pairing Harry/Séverus. Reviews please**


End file.
